Terraria Hardcore - Season 3, Episode 11
|episode_no = 11|episode_length = 17:16|upload_date = May 10, 2017|link = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vpL5YohZgl8|previous_episode = |next_episode = }} Summary Luke and Jeff try to dig their way up through the living tree while Jon continues exploring alone and finds a life crystal and uses it. Jon sees a sand worm and escapes from the cave he was in while Jeff teaches Luke how to craft water bottles. Jeff and Luke join the others (minus Jon) in the ice caves and Jeff tells Lucah how to make a throwable rope. Lucah, Dean, and McJones continue digging them and PBG tries to find a spot to dig near them. Dean tells PBG to go back to the team that chose him, except nobody did. Dean warns the others about a long drop up ahead and PBG responds that he's going to drop down it on purpose. Dean jokes that PBG was going to be cast as Kira in the Death Note movie since they needed to edgiest person they could find and Luke retorts that it's too bad they didn't have a role for the loudest person they could find. Jeff and Lucah are both attacked by ice slimes, and take a small bit of damage before killing them. PBG says that nobody is going to die to an ice slime and McJones calls him out for trying to jinx it so someone will die. PBG responds that there's no such thing as jinxing. Jon digs a tunnel to a nearby lake while the others discuss how they haven't had good luck finding chests this time around. Dean tries digging a tunnel through a small lakes and nearly drowns before reaching the other side. Jon reaches the other end of his tunnel when he is suddenly killed by a boulder trap. Dean immediately calls out PBG for jinxing the group, and PBG once again responds that there's no such thing as jinxing. McJones finds the spot where Jon died on the map and warps back to the house to grab his items. Lucah laments that she's now a widow after her boyfriend's death, and jokes that she's single now if anybody cares. The group continues exploring the caverns while mourning Jon's death and McJones finds the chest that Jon found before he died. Lucah asks how the boulder trap works and Jeff explains that stepping on the trap button will kill you instantly unless you have a high amount of health. McJones reaches the spot where Jon died and begins sorting through his items while PBG tells the group that they have to win for Jon, since this was supposed to be his redemption. Dean remembers how he and McJones died to a boulder in the first Terraria season and McJones finishes sorting through Jon's items and starts heading back towards the others. The group starts running into areas they've already explored and tries to see if there's anywhere else in the caves that they haven't explored yet. Jeff tries digging straight down to get to another part of the ice caves while Luke, Lucah, and Dean dig into the part of the ice caves that Luke's group explored earlier. PBG joins the three of them and finds a chest and some gold ore. Dean opens the chest and finds some ice skates while Jeff goes back up to the surface and builds a small house in the living tree. PBG asks if they've found any crimson altars yet and the others reply that they haven't. Jeff suggests that they go to crimson to try to gets some items from the underground area. Quotes Guest Feature Proton Jon: RIP lucahjin: WIDOWED